Her wild side
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: I watched Annabeth dress her make up on her face. I didn't know what she was going to do tonight, but she's been having work meetings nearly every weekend. Now, you might think that it was every weekend; you'd think that the person is cheating, but I trust Annabeth. I know that she won't lie to me.


**Tonight I kinda get the feeling,  
My girl is up to something,  
Something that is no good.  
She said she only had a meeting,  
But she is dressed for something,  
Something that is no good.  
Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,  
But seeing is believing,  
Can't believe it,  
What I'm seeing when I stepped inside.**

I watched Annabeth dress her make up on her face. I didn't know what she was going to do tonight, but she's been having work meetings nearly every weekend. Now, you might think that it was every weekend; you'd think that the person is cheating, but I trust Annabeth. I know that she won't lie to me.  
She wore a gold over shoulder dress that didn't reach mid-thigh and gold heels. Her hair was in a high tight pony tail. I told her for the eight times not to put make up on, though, she didn't listen to me.  
I walked up to her and snaked my arms around her waist, dropping my head on the crook of her neck. "Do you have to go?" I asked doing a sad face.  
"Yes, Percy." Annabeth giggled. "I'm sorry."  
"Stay home, we can cook dinner and watch a movie tonight."  
"It's a work thing that I can't get out of. And you know that I would never back out on anything."  
Annabeth kissed my cheek and went and grabbed the keys. "I'll see you tonight, okay." She kissed my lips. I knew that she only wanted a peck but I didn't like that idea. I pulled her closer to me and dipped her a little. Annabeth backed out and went to the car. She made a little wave and drove off. I knew that she wasn't cheating, but maybe I should be sure.  
I grabbed the keys to my car and drove.

I followed her to a night club. There was a short line and got in straight away. When I went into line, I waited for about ten minutes before I got inside. When I walked in, I didn't believe what I saw . . .

**She's so wasted,  
Acting crazy,  
Making a scene,  
Like it's her birthday.  
Drinking champagne,  
Going insane,  
Falling on me,  
Like it's her birthday.**

My girlfriend was so wasted. She was dancing with her work mates with a drink in hand. The girls were all dancing with her and the guys were sitting at the tables talking. This one guy tried to dance with Annabeth, but she moved away from him and kept dancing with her friends. One of her friends whispered in her ear and Annabeth's stormy eyes were locked on mine. She laughed and came over to me.  
"You finally came." She giggled. "You took your time."  
"What's going on? I thought you said that it was a work thing." I said so confused but also so turned on. "I've never seen this side of you."  
"Oh don't be surprise, Percy." She took my hands and placed them around her waist. "Three dances and then we can go home. How does that sound?"  
"Okay. Yeah, sure."  
Annabeth pulled me out to the dance floor and danced all over me. We ended up staying at the club until about four in the morning. At times, she would remind me that she was having the time of her life and that it was a good night. About ten minutes after she pulled me to the floor, I gave in and danced with her.

**She turns and says don't be surprised,  
It's gonna be a good night,  
A good, good night.  
She's showing me a different side,  
One I've never seen before,  
That I Ignore.**

We drank some more and decided to go home. We both weren't in the state to drive so I called Grover to come and pick us up. Grover luckily was already nearby and he also got some water for us. When we were in the car, Annabeth and I drank all of the water and started to make out.  
"Oh guys, seriously?" Grover said disgusted. He kept driving while I made out with my beautiful girlfriend.

When Grover dropped us home, I pulled Annabeth to the bed, stripped her and made out with her some more. I could feel her hands running down my chest, taking off my shirt.  
"Percy," The way she said my name was just beautiful. "I know that we're in the zone right now but I'd rather have sex while we're not wasted. Plus, I'm really tired."  
I kissed her lips and laid down next to her. "If we're not going to have sex, we'll have a moment of silence and be grateful for tonight."

* * *

**Hey as you can see, i'm in writers block. I've been getting a lot of messages saying update your stories please and I know that I promised you guys that I would but I don't have as much free time as I did before and I'm in writers block. If you're a new reader, read my other stories and please read a review and give me some ideas please**

**I don't own the characters**

**I don't own the song**

**I do own the plot though.**

**I hope you liked it and I'm going to say this again, check out my other stories!**

**Love ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


End file.
